Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed Army captain * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = An outlaw named Caleb Marko has come to the home of prospector Jim Ballard, demanding that Jim turn over the Black Nugget, a gold nugget that is pure black. Jim refuses to hand it over because he believes that it has a blood curse on it, but Marko does not want to listen. He shoots Jim and steals the Black Nugget, leaving Jim's wife to cry for help. These cries are heard by Kid Colt, who happened to be passing by. He comes to the couple's aid and helps Jim inside and treats his wound. Jim tells the Kid what happened and the apparent curse on the Black Nugget. He asks Kid Colt to recover the nugget and bring it back, and Kid Colt agrees. Kid Colt tracks Caleb Marko to a nearby town where Caleb has already lost the Black Nugget in a game of cards. Furious over the loss, Marko and his men gun down the winner and his gang and recover the lost nugget. Kid Colt confronts Caleb and his men, getting the drop on them and is about to recover the Black Nugget when he is struck from behind by the butt of a gun and is knocked out. When Kid Colt comes around the local sheriff arrives, forcing the Kid to flee town. However, he picks up Caleb's back trail and is surprised to see it break off. Following the original tracks he finds Caleb Marko dead, betrayed by his own men who killed him and stole the Black Nugget. Kid Colt tracks the other pair of tracks and comes across the two remaining members of Caleb's men camping for the night. One of the men wakes up and stabs the other to death, and Kid colt guns him down. Recovering the Black Nugget, Kid Colt brings it back to Jim, who is recovering. With the Black Nugget reclaimed, Jim tosses it off a cliff into a rock quarry where he hopes it will be lost for all time, as it has caused too much blood shed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Caleb Marko Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Hangin's at Dawn | Synopsis3 = Western tale | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = An outlaw named Devlin, whose plots Kid Colt has foiled in the past, finally has his chance for revenge when he gets the drop on the Kid. Trying the outlaw hero to a post piled high with kindle, Devlin lights it up and heads across the desert with both his and Kid Colt's water canteens, hoping to make it to Collados. Left to die, Kid Colt whistles for his horse Steel. The horse comes and obediently smashes away the high pule of kindling so that Kid Colt can shimmy down and use the remaining flames to burn through the ropes that bind him. Kid Colt then goes into the desert to get revenge against Devlin. However the scorching heat soon begins to dehydrate the Kid, and he sends Steel with a bag to collect water and bring to him. Kid Colt then continues after Devlin on foot. Spotting a watering hole, Kid Colt tries to shimmy up to it but finds that Devlin is there. Devlin tries to keep Kid Colt at bay with gun fire, but Kid Colt manages to shoot Devlin's canteen causing all the water to pour out. When his thirst gets the better of him, Devlin makes a brake for the watering hole and drinks deeply. However, Devlin dies instantly, signaling to Kid Colt that the watering hole is poisoned. Believing that he is going to die of thirst, Kid Colt resigns to his fate, but is surprised when Steel returns with the bag full of life giving water. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Devlin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}